Someone who understands
by Fallenangel2904
Summary: The bennetts are invited to a wedding from sams old police friend John Black.What will happen when kay finds some one who finally understands what kay is going through,another bad girl like herself.lets just say they can learn from each other.any gusses o
1. chapter 1

Someone who understands Chapter1  
  
It was earley on a saturday morning.Charity was out with jessica,sam was at the station,and grace was at the shop.Kay was sleeping late since she had no where to go.She woke up to the sound of her alarm buzing in her ear.  
  
"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP!" "I thought i shut that thing off!Damn!"  
  
Kay nearley jumped out of her skin at the sound of her loud alarm clock waking her up.  
  
"Well im up now,i might as well stay up."  
  
Kay got up,got dressed,and went down stairs.she sat on the couch and turned on the t.v.it was her favorite soap opeara Desires.She was watching a sceane with her favorite character on the show Kayla.Kayla was always trying to get her long time love Michel away from her nausiatingley sweet step sister Providence.  
  
"God Kayla give it up already when are you going to realize Michel dosent love you?He loves Providence."  
  
Just then the door bell rang and Kay sprang up and got it.It was Miguel. He was probabley looking for Charity,she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Miguel,Charity isnt here sorry",Kay said with annoyence in her voice.  
  
"Well thats ok.Can i come in and maybe we can hang out?"  
  
"Um,.....yeah sure",kay said with confusion in her voice.Since when had Miguel ever wanted to hang out with her.After Charity came to town,he compleatly ignored her.  
  
"What are you watching kay?"  
  
"Oh just some soap opeara,i dont think you would be interested in it."  
  
"You underestamate me Kay.This is Desires right?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"If you remember Kay i have an older sister,and a mother,Mama and Thereasa watch this show all the time.I hear them say,oh i hope Tara gets Eaven,and that Wanda and Chuck need to tell Sharon that they love each other."  
  
"Sounds like you know the show pretty well."  
  
"I guss i do huh."  
  
They both laughed and then the phone rang.Kay picked it up  
  
"Hello."  
  
A deep mans voice was at the other end.  
  
"Hi is Sam Bennett there?"  
  
"Um..... no,this is his daughter,but can i take a message?"  
  
"Well ill be is this Kay or Jessica?"  
  
"Um its Kay,but im still not sure who you are!"  
  
"Oh im sorry,how rude of me,im John Black.Me and your old man go way back.  
  
"Oh John Black,i remember my dad used to talk about you."  
  
"Well i hope it was good things he said about me.Any way the reason i called is because next Saturday my step daughter Samie is getting Married,and i keep saying im going to get in touch with your dad i thought this would be the perfect way to get our families together.I was hoping your dad and the rest of your family could come to the wedding,you can meet my daughter Bell,and my son Brady.You can bring as many people as you want."  
  
"That sounds great,i have to check with my parents,but im sure my dad will be excited to see you after all this time."  
  
"Well be sure to ask him.I gave him my number a few months ago,tell him to call me when he gets home."  
  
"I will,and thanks for inviting us."  
  
"No problem,bye"  
  
"bye Mr Black."  
  
Kay hung up the phone.she was very excited.  
  
"Who was that Kay?"  
  
"That was my dads old friend John Black.He invited my family to a wedding for his step daughter Samie.He said we can bring as many people as we like,and im sure when Charity finds out she will invite you.Im going to go call Simone and tell her this."  
  
"Alright Kay."  
  
Kay sat down and dialed Simones phone number.She was so excited,and she couldnt wait to go shoping for a dress. 


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hello." Simone Russle said as she picked up her bed room phone.  
  
"Simone,its me,Kay."  
  
"Whats up Kay?You sound like your having a sugar rush."  
  
"Better then that Simone,my family is invited to a wedding next week from my dads old friend John Black.His step daughter Samie is getting married.Well any way he said we can invite as many people as we want,so im inviting you.Will you come Simone?"  
  
"What day is it on?"  
  
"Saturday i think."  
  
"Kay im so sorry,but Whitneys tennise tornament is on Saturday,but can i still help you go shopping for a dress?"  
  
"Of corse you can Simone,besides i need your expert fashion advise."  
  
"Great,then how about i come over and we get a jump on the shopping before Charity and Jessica hit the mall."  
  
"Sounds great see you in a few."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
The girls hung up and within minuites Simone was over there.Miguel was sitting across from them listening to them talk about what kind of a dress they should buy,the color,length,strapless or with sleeves,and he let out a small laugh.Kay turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
"You two.You would think you were planing your own wedding."  
  
"Funny,but havent you ever learned not to insult a girl?"  
  
"Im sorry i couldnt help it."  
  
Just then Sam,Grace,Jessica,and Charity walked in.  
  
"Hi girls,and Miguel."  
  
"Dad i have something to tell you."  
  
"Cant it wait Kay?I want to show everyone my new outfit."Charity interjected.  
  
"No it cant,Dad your old friend John Black called,and invited our whole family,and Miguel to go to his step daughters wedding.Its Saturday.Can we go Dad please?"Kay said with a pleading voice.  
  
"Wow John Black,of corse we can go honey."  
  
"Yes,come on Simone lets go.",Kay said with excitment in her eyes.  
  
She grabed simone,and pulled her out the front door.They went to the Bridal botique and picked out a beautiful baby blue gown,with matching shoes and a purse.Her dad let her charge it on his crietit card.He said that it was only fair since Jessica,and Charity alredy wasted thier Money on summer outfits,and Kay hadnt been shoping yet.She got to use it for a dress for the wedding.Kay thought that was fair since Charity and Jessica had more clothes then her anyway.They could just wear something from thier closet,and no one would even think twice about it being worn before,because it most likley wasnt.Kay couldnt wait until Friday.The wedding itself was on Saturday,but they had to leave on Friday to get there in time.The Blacks lived in a town in Virginia called Salem.Kay couldnt wait to get there.She also planed this time to use to get closer to Miguel.Simone thought she had given up on him,but that would never happen.never.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One week later(Friday morning)  
  
Sam had rented a van for the whole family to ride in.It was a large croud.It was Grace in the passengers side,Sam was driving,Jessica and Charity were in the middle section,and Miguel and Kay were in the back.Of corse kay had planed that by saying,"This is going to be a horrorable ride.Charity,Miguel,and Jessica can talk,mom and dad will be preoccupied with the road,and since Simone isnt here i will be left out of everything.Charity felt bad and said she would ride with Jessia,and that kay could ride in the back with Miguel.That was just what kay wanted.It was around 5:30pm when they reached Salem.they had reservations to stay at the Salem Inn.When they got there they were hungrey,so kay volentered to go look for some food.She saw a place called dotcom.She went in and ordered herself a cup of coffe and sat down in front of a computer."No wonder they call this place dotcom she thought to herself."she couldnt help but glance at the persons next to her computer screen.it had three beautiful wedding dresses on it.  
  
"I like the third one."she said.  
  
"yeah so do i.My wedding dress looks like that one.Hi im Samie." She said staring straght at kay.  
  
"your Samie?"  
  
"So youve heard of me?Well you must be new in town um......what did you say your name was agian?"  
  
"Oh im sorry i didnt introduce myself,im Kay,Kay Bennett.Im here for your wedding.My dad knows your step dad John,and he invited us."  
  
"So your Sam Bennetts daughter.Nice to meet you."  
  
Samie and Kay talked for a while.Samie told Kay how this was the second time was having a wedding,and how the first time when she was marying Austin,he found out all the lies she had told,and left her.But she knew this time would be better.She was marrying Brandon Walker,and nothing could stop her,nothing.Usually Samie wouldnt tell all this to someone who she had just met, but she took a likeing to kay,and kay liked her as well.Juat then Charity and Miguel walked in huging eachother,and kissing.Samie looked at them and then back at kay.She had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Oh god can you get any more lovable.Why dont they get a room?No one wants to see them all mushy,mushy.it makes normal people like me want to through up my lunch."  
  
kay grined at her and then spoke.  
  
"I know what you mean, but try living with that!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"thats my cousin Charity,and her boyfriend Miguel."  
  
"Im sorry i had no idea."  
  
"Its alright besides i agree with you."  
  
Kay stared at them,(pirticularley miguel)and Samie saw the longing in her eyes.she recognized it because it was the same way she looked at Brandon when he was with Jennifer,and Lexie  
  
"You want him dont you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dont play dumb with me you want that miguel guy dont you.And dont lie,because i am the master at lies and minipulatoin,and i know a lie when i see one."  
  
"If you only knew the whole story.Yeah your right i do want miguel,more then you will ever know.As for Charity,shes the innocent in all of this.She came to live with my family after her mother died.Miguel and me had known each other since we were babies,and i always thought i would wind up with him,but you know what i was wrong.Charity came to town and he acted like i wasnt even there.But i still want him i want him so much Samie.  
  
"I know what its like Kay,to see that person with someone else,its like a knife through your heart.I went through it with Autin.Having to see him with my own sister Carrie,and then with Brandon,him and Jennifer,and Lexie.But i diddnt give up.i fought for what i wanted,and look what happened i men yeah it diddnt work out with me and Autin,but it will with Brandon.Just fight for him Kay.Dont let some bleach blond bimbo win.You deserve Miguel,and you will get him with my help."  
  
"Youll help me get miguel?"  
  
"Of corse i will.I have a hunch me and you are gonna get along great." 


	3. chapter 3

It was the day of the wedding,and Kay was up and ready to go.It took her a while to do her make up and hair,and put on her dress,but once she did she was out the door.She went over to the Blacks penthouse.That was where Samie told her to go since her mom Marlena was going to do her hair and make up.Kay knocked on the door,and saw a tall,hansome boy her age or a little older.He had short curly blond hair,and bright blue eyes,that looked like the ocean if you stared in them long enough.  
  
"Hi can i help you?"  
  
"Um..yeah im looking for Samie Brady.Is she here?"  
  
"Yeah,i think she was expecting you.She said she was waiting for someone,but i dont realy listen to her much.Come in."  
  
"Kay walked in,and waited for him to get Samie.  
  
"She'll be down in a minuite.So whats your name and how do you know Samie.I take it your going to the wedding by the way your dressed."  
  
"Oh im sorry,im Kay.My father knows John Black,and he invited my family to the wedding."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kay.Im Brady Black,Johns son."  
  
"Oh so your Brady.Your dad mensioned you on the phone."  
  
Just then Samie walked in.  
  
"Brady are you bothering Kay?When are you gonna learn to leave my friends alone,before they arent my friends any more?"  
  
"Bite me Samie!"  
  
"You wish. (to kay) so i see youve met my annoying step brother Brady."  
  
"Yeah"kay said while giggleing  
  
"I was just leaving.Nice to meet you Kay.hopefully ill see you soon agian,if i didnt scare you off."  
  
Brady walked out of the room,and Kay and Samie sat on the sofa.  
  
"So Samie you told me to come over here today,whats up?"  
  
"Well i wanted to put operation "get miguel" into action,and what better place to start then my wedding?"  
  
"You know Samie i owe you alot.So whats the plan?tell me."  
  
"Get a date for my wedding!"  
  
"Ok Samie you lost me.I thought i was trying to get Miguel,not some other guy."  
  
"You are,and you will,just trust me.If Miguel sees you with another Guy it will make him jealous.I have done it a million times before."  
  
"If you say so Samie,but who?"  
  
"Thats an easy one.My step brother Brady already has the hots for you,so why dont you ask him?"  
  
Kay blushed and then thought about it.Brady was cute.if she had to go out with someone she would rather it him then someone she never met before.  
  
"But Samie,how do i ask him.I mean its not every day i ask strange guys i hardley know out."  
  
"Granted Brady is strange,but if you will feel better i'll ask him."  
  
Before kay could say anything Brady was standing infront of her and Samie.  
  
"What do you want Samie?"  
  
"Heres the thing,my friend Kay here needs a Date to the Wedding,and i thought you might be interested."  
  
"what makes you think i dont already have a date?"  
  
"Well if you do thats ok." Kay interupted  
  
"Actually i dont id um.. love to go with you."  
  
At this point Samie had steped out of the room,and Kay hadnt even noticed.  
  
"Well i think im going to meet you at the church.Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah of corse."  
  
Kay walked out of the apartment and went down stairs and headed for the church.All the way there she had butterflys in her stomach.Then she saw her family in front of the church.  
  
"Kay where have you been?we have been looking for you all morning", Miguel said with a worried tone.  
  
"Oh well i was just at the Blacks penthouse helping Samie get ready."  
  
"Samie?"  
  
"You know Miguel,the bride!"  
  
"Oh i didnt realize you had met her."  
  
"Yeah well me and her are getting kind of close."  
  
Just then Brady walked up behind kay with a beautifil white causage.  
  
"Hey Kay."  
  
Kay turned around and saw Brady standing there holding out the causage to her.  
  
"Brady!thats beautiful.thank you so much.''  
  
Kay pined it on herself and turned to face Miguel  
  
"Miguel this is my date Brady,Brady this is my cousins boyfriend Miguel."  
  
Miguel looked suprised,not just because kay had a date,but because she introduced him as her cousins boyfriend.There had been a time when she would have said he was her best friend,but she didnt.Maybe he deserved it,since charity had been in town he wasnt a very good friend to her.  
  
"Um...hi its nice to meet you."  
  
"Well Miguel we want to get good seats.we'll meet you inside."  
  
Kay and Brady walked inside and took thier seets.the wedding began shortley afterwards.Samie looked so beautiful Kay thought to herself.She was standing there with the man she loved Brandon Walker.then the ceramoney began.  
  
"Do you Samie Brady take Brandon Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband,to have and to hold in sickness and in health till deth do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Brandon Walker take Samie Brady to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Dose anyone have a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peice.I now pronounce you ma...............  
  
Just then the priest stoped and looked up to see a tall lean cocoa skined woman barge into the church doors.she steped to the alter and spoke.  
  
"I have a reason father,I love Brandon,and i know he loves me."  
  
everyone let out a gasp  
  
"Lexie?Brandon what the hell is she talking about?"  
  
Brandon looked at her and then at Lexie  
  
"Im sorry Samantha,but Lexie is right.I love her.Im so sorry."  
  
Brandon steped down from the alter,and left with Lexie.Samie started to cry and fell to the floor.Kay got up and rushed to her side.  
  
"Samie its ok,its going to be ok i promice."  
  
Kay hugged Samie as she Cried,she knew she needed a friend right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that day....  
  
Samie was at her mothers apartment with Kay.The whole day had been a disaster.it was getting late and Kay was about to leave.  
  
"Samie im going to leave,but if you need me just call me you have my cell phone number."  
  
"Thanks Kay.i realy dont know what i would have done with out you."  
  
"Samie it was nothing."  
  
"No i mean it.I dont have many good friends,everyone hates me,im known as the bitch of salem.I realy appreciate your friend ship Kay.Thats why im not giving up on helping you with Miguel.I know one of us deserves to be happy."  
  
"Thank you Samie.Well i'll see you tomorrow.Since your staying here i'll come over first thing.  
  
Kay walked out of the apartment,and started to walk to the inn.then she heard a fimiliar voice.  
  
"Hey Kay."  
  
"Brady, hi."  
  
"where are you headed?"  
  
"to the inn."  
  
"Im headed to Dotcom.thats on my way,i'll walk you."  
  
they walked to the inn,and Kay told him how sorry she felt for Samie.She said she could never imagine the man she loved leaving her at the alter for another woman.Eventhough she diddnt have the man she loved any way.They got to the inn,and Kay began to cry.  
  
"Kay listen,dont cry,someone as beautiful as you shouldnt mess up your beautiful face with tears."  
  
"im not beautif...."  
  
before she could say anything she felt his lips pressed up agianst hers.at first she was shocked and went to pull back,but then she found herself kissing him back.it started off slow and tender,but got more passionate as they went on.she wondered to herself why she didnt stop she loved Miguel he was the one she wanted to be with,but she couldnt control herself.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Miguel had been at Dotcom most of the night with Charity,Samies younger sister Belle,and her boy friend Shawn.He got tired and decided to go back to the inn.Charity stayed there.she wanted to hang out with belle,and shawn for a little while longer.Miguel got up to the inn and saw two people on the doorstep kissing.He went to turn away,but he recognized one of the people it was Brady.he tryed to see the other person but her face was being blocked by his.then they pulled away and ske spoke.he couldnt make out the voice,but he knew he recognized it.  
  
"Brady i...i...i dont know what to say ive never been kissed like that before,it took my breath away."  
  
"Dont say anything.I have to go,but i'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night Brady."  
  
"Good night Kay."  
  
Kay?Kay? Miguel almost had a heart attack.He didnt know why he was freaking out so much.He even felt jealous for some reason.Why would i be jealous he thought to himself.I love Charity.If kay wants to be with brady why should i care.Then it hit him,why couldnt he see it before?he had feelings for her!His own best friend.No i couldnt he thought.its just because i didnt expect it thats all,he reasured himself i dont,i cant have feelings for her.she is my best friend and nothing more,just a friend he thought to himself,just a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
wow ok i hope you like this chapter.please review.more soon i promice.oh yeah and if you have any suggestions on what i should do next put it in your reviews,or email me at TheQT163@aol.com oh yeah and by the way this is my first fanfic so dont be too harsh on your reviews.thanks 


	4. chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, but I haven't been home for the past week or so, and I kind of had a problem with my computer, not to mention I had writers block, but it's all over now. Hope you enjoy, and remember I always need feedback. *Note the whole Kay tricking Miguel into sleeping with her thing never happened. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next morning....  
  
Kay woke up bright and earley, and was still thinking about the kiss from last night. She was ready to take a shower, but the water heater was broken for the woman section of the inn. Just my luck she thought to her self. Then she had a brilliant idea, she could go into the men's section. It was like 6:30am on a Sunday morning, and she figured no one in his or her right mind, well except for her would want to take a shower this earley. The only reason she needed one, was because she needed to think, think about her, think about last night and what had happened. She grabbed her clothes, a towel, and her waterproof raidio, and she was off. music always helped her think straight,and she needed to think about alot of things right now.She steped into the hot shower and let the water run over her body.She was so confused about her life.About her feelings inperticular.She knew she still had feelings for miguel,but she felt something last night when Brady kissed her.She still didnt know what to think about it though.She felt a closeness to Brady, but she wasnt sure if it was any thing more then that.She also felt her friendship with Miguel slipping away.She missed the times when her and miguel would just talk.She missed when he used to just come over and eat pizza and watch movies with her. But she felt like those times were over now. She turned on the radio, and heard a song that fit her situation right now so perfect, that she let out a small bitter laugh.  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Every day together always  
  
I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real,  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying ... are we?  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no no  
  
Don't speak I know what your thinking I don't need your reasons don't tell me cause it hurts. I know what your thinking and I don't need your reasons Don't speak, don't speak cause I know what your thinking and I don't need your reasons I know you good, I know you good, I know you real good.ahhh. And la-de-da-da-da-da-la-de-da-da-da-da. Don't, don't ahhhh.hush me hush me darling,hush me hush me hush me darling.don't, don't ahhhh.  
  
Kay stood there with tears running down her face. She felt as if that song was written for her.  
  
Mean while..  
  
Miguel lye awake in his bed , staring at the cealing. He couldn't get rid of the thoughts that had passed through mind the night before. That he had feelings for Kay. She was his best friend, his buddy he couldn't have had feelings for her romantically.  
  
'What is wrong with me? He asked himself. ' I cant have feelings for her, but why else would I have been jealouse of Brady when I saw her kissing him?'  
  
Miguel decided he needed a long hot relaxing shower to calm his nerves. He grabed his stuff and headed for the mens showering section. When he got there he heared water running in one of the showers. He payed it no mind and got into his shower. He started to think about Kay, and tried to define his feelings for her.  
  
As Kay stand there she couldn't help but wonder what Simone would think of what was going on with her. She would probably tell her to get over Miguel, and just move on with Brady, but Kay couldn't let go of him and the memories they shared together. She shut off the water, and grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around her. As she stepped out, she heard the water running in the other shower, and realized she was not alone. The last thing she wanted was some strange guy coming out of the shower, and seeing her in just a towel. She grabbed her things, and rushed out of the front door with just her towel wrapped around her. Miguel stepped out of the shower only about a miniute or two latter. As he wrapped his towel around his waist, he smelled a strong scent of raspberry mist perfume. He recognized it, because that was Kay's favorite scent. That was the only scent she ever wore. He smiled to himself as he thought of Kay and how sweet she smelled, like fresh picked raspberry's.  
  
'what am I saying? He thought. Kay is my best friend this is not helping me at all.'  
  
Miguel finished getting dressed, and went back to his room. He still had the smell of raspberry mist in his head, and the thought of Kay in his heart even if he didn't want to admit it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok there it is, chapter 4. tell me what you think in your reviews. Like always feed back is very much appreciated, and if you have any suggestions, questions, comments, or you just want to talk please feel free to e-mail me at TheQT163@aol.com or Kaguelfan4life@aol.com 


End file.
